Please Say It Again, Young Master
by NHL-chan
Summary: "Mengapa selama ini selalu saya yang pertama bilang "Saya mencintai anda" atau yang semacamnya?"/"Ke-kenapa menanyakan hal aneh begitu?"/"Tentu saya ingin anda mengatakannya pada saya." A SebaCiel ficlet. Canon, amateur, maybe fluff? Please RnR!


**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**OOC, Canon, amateur, typo(s), sho-ai, ficlet, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Young master_, bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya Sebastian sembari menuang teh ke cangkir porselen majikannya. Ciel mengangguk tanda mengijinkan sambil tetap mengunyah potongan _gateau chocolate_ favoritnya yang –atas perintah Ciel- menjadi _snack_-nya siang ini.

"Ini mungkin agak terdengar lancang, tapi..." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ciel masih terlihat acuh, namun pandangan matanya sesekali melirik Sebastian yang mematung di depannya. "...mengapa selama ini selalu saya yang pertama bilang "Saya cinta tuan muda" atau yang semacamnya? Setidaknya anda baru pernah bilang sekali."

UHUK!

Jika Ciel tidak sigap menutup mulut, pasti potongan _snack_-nya itu sudah meloncat keluar. Ciel terbatuk-batuk dan segera menyambar cangkir tehnya, sebelum menegak habis isinya. Tersedak cokelat itu tidak enak, seperti ada suatu benda lengket yang memaksa masuk ke saluran pernapasanmu dan enggan berpindah dari sana sebanyak apapun kau minum, menghambat nafasmu dan bertingkah perlahan membunuhmu. Hey, tidak lucu juga jika keesokan hari ada artikel yang dipampang besar-besar di depan koran-koran terkenal "Earl Ciel Phantomhive masuk rumah sakit karena tersedak _gateau chocolate_" –Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _Yo_-"

"Diam!" Otomatis Sebastian diam dan hanya dapat menatap Ciel. Nafas bangsawan muda itu masih terengah-engah, sebegitu besarnyakah efek pertanyaan Sebastian tadi?

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Oh, _please_! Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit kata-kata "Sebastian","Cinta", dan "Ciel" atau semacamnya dalam satu kalimat!

"Sudah pasti saya ingin anda mengatakannya pada saya _lagi_."

Oh, yeah. Lagi. Ciel sudah pernah berkata –oke, tidak usah disebut- pada Sebastian. Dan itu ia nekat lakukan setelah dua hari insomnia saking kepikirannya. Salahkanlah Elizabeth yang dengan tidak jelas berkata, "Kalau suka pada seseorang, nyatakan sebelum terlambat."

Dan Ciel menafsirkan frase "Sebelum terlambat" itu dengan "Sebelum dia memakan jiwamu". Karena itulah tengah malam Ciel berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamar Sebastian dan –terjadilah.

"Dalam mimpimu, iblis!"

"Baiklah, dengan begitu anda sudah setuju tidak-akan-ada _snack_ untuk bulan ini dan anda harus mengulang _seluruh_ pelajaran bulan lalu esok hari."

TWITCH

Kedutan muncul di dahi Ciel. Beginilah yang selalu Ciel dapatkan jika tidak menuruti permintaan _butler_-nya. Ciel tetap tidak mau! Tapi... tidak ada _snack _selama sebulan...

"Aku... aku..."

"Hm?" Sebastian bergumam dengan senyum tersungging. Ciel menunduk dalam-dalam, rona merah mulai menjalar bahkan sampai ke daun telinganya. Ya ampun, Ciel yang seperti ini benar-benar imut.

"_Wo ai ni_." Terucap sudah. Sudah. Setidaknya bahasa Cina yang pernah Lau ajarkan menjadi berguna sekarang. Sebastian mengangguk-angguk, tiba-tiba terlintas niat iseng untuk menjahili majikannya yang super enggan jujur ini.

"Maafkan saya, _young master_. Saya tidak mengerti bahasa Cina. Bisakah anda katakan lagi dengan bahasa Inggris saja?"

Bohong.

"Tidak!" Ciel berteriak tiba-tiba. Iblis itu, terlihat makin iblis saat menjahili Ciel seperti ini dengan senyum mesumnya itu.

"Baiklah, saya tambah bulan-tanpa-_snack_ menjadi dua bulan."

"Uh... Iya, iya!"

"..."

"?" Sebastian menunggu dan menunggu. Tapi Ciel tetap diam dengan tangan terkepal saking malunya. Baru Sebastian ingin membuka mulut, Ciel berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik, "_Aishiteru_."

Yah, bahasa Jepang yang dulu pernah Sebastian ajarkan jadi tidak sia-sia, 'kan?

"Maaf. Saya sudah lama sekali tidak berinteraksi menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Saya sudah lupa."

Bohong.

"_Ich liebe dich_."

"Yah, karena anda mengatakannya dengan bahasa asing, berarti seminggu ini tidak a-"

"Iya, iya! Aku cinta kamu! Puas, iblis?"

Sebastian menyeringai, Ciel berkeringat dingin.

"Sangat, permisi."

Dan dengan langkah santai, sosok pemuda tegap itu keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel, meninggalkan si empunya yang terbengong habis-habisan. Hey, bahkan kereta makanannya masih tertinggal di sini, lho!

"Cih!" Dengan kesal Ciel berbalik, membuat seluruh badannya yang mungil tertutup sandaran kursi. Dasar, padahal Ciel sudah susah payah mengatakan hal macam itu _lagi_. Kenapa responnya cuek sekali?

Tunggu, memangnya kau ingin Sebastian merespon seperti apa, Ciel?

"Padahal sudah susah payah. Iblis sekali dia." Ciel semakin bersingut di kursi kerjanya. Bibirnya ia majukan tanda kesal, tapi justru hal itu menambah kesan 'manis' dalam dirinya. Ciel masih terus seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada angin yang menerpanya, sebelum –

CUP

-ada sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya singkat dengan lembut.

"Saya memang iblis, dan saya juga mencintai anda_. I love you sooo much_!"

"Sebastian!"

**.**

**The End**

**A/N:**

Halo minna-san! ^^

Oke, oke, saya masih harus mengupdate Musical Drama, tapi saya sudah gak tahan pengen publish fic yang sudah berjamur di laptop saya ini! Jadi... gimana? Jelekkah? Maafkan saya, ya, saya nyampah di sini ;_;

_So_...

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav?**

**Thank you very very much!**

**.**

**Bogor, 25****th**** June 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
